Without you on my mind
by L'amepervertieDyane
Summary: One shot, final alternativo de E&P.


**Without you on my mind**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de R** **ainbow Rowell, así de sensual es su nombre, I know, Park es completamente mío, y de nadie más.**

_Esta historia lleva en mi mente desde el mismo día que terminé de leer E&P, fue hecha especialmente para mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo. Te super mega quiero, espero que lo sepas._

_María Isabel Reyes Martínez esto es para ti mi Chiquitza. Pos ya no digo nada más que me pongo melancólica._

Él había dejado de tratar de traerla de vuelta, ella sólo venía cuando sentía que debía, en sueños, en mentiras y en momentos de déjà vu en los cuales se derrumbaba.

Como, cuando estaba manejando al trabajo, y veía a una chica con cabello rojo parada en la esquina, y él podría jurar, por la mitad de un impresionante segundo, que esa era ella.

Luego vería que el cabello de la chica era más rubio que rojo y la decepción haría que el hoyo en su estómago creciera tremendamente. O cuando se levantaba y todavía estaba oscuro, seguro de que ella estaba esperándolo afuera. Seguro de que ella lo necesitaba, pero él no poco a poco entendió que ya no podía evocarla.

Como cada vez que su nombre lograba perpetuar cada parte de su alma… Quemaba, dolía, ardía y le torturaba.

A veces ni siquiera recordaba como lucía, incluso cuando estaba viendo su foto —quizás se debía a que la miraba demasiado—. Él había dejado de tratar de traerla de vuelta. ¿Entonces por qué seguía viniendo aquí? A esta pequeña casa de mierda... Eleanor no estaba allí, ella nunca estuvo ahí realmente... se había marchado mucho tiempo atrás.

Park tomó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa de cuadros. Se aferró a el como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Maldijo, no recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto parte de su jodido ritual de vida.

Ella le había dejado marcado, era como si una parte de él se hubiese ido con ella. Y lo que quedaba de él, eran sólo los restos del viejo Park.

Cerró los ojos, un largo suspiro emanó de él, se llevó una bocanada de humo a la boca y lo retuvo por unos segundos, la sensación que este le producía era placentera. Exhaló despacio, dejándolo escapar poco a poco.

Park llevaba un par de semanas meditándolo, decidió que a partir de ese día las cosas serían diferentes.

Llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo su pantalón, sus dedos rozaban la única postal que ella había enviado en cinco años.

Enojado la arrugó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba furioso, tanto que dolió. Ya nunca más, nunca más Eleanor sería la dueña de sus pensamientos, se había desecho del único recuerdo que ella le había dejado.

En ese momento pensó que ella se estaba burlando de él, estúpida Eleanor que no fue capaz de escribir algo mejor.

...

Sus dedos jugueteaban incesantemente con su sudadera.

Los nervios amenazaban con traicionarla, Eleanor había soñado tanto con ese día, añoraba por fin después de tantos años sentir aquel remanso de paz que solo Park le pudo proporcionar.

Se despidió del único verdadero hogar que alguna vez tuvo. Porque eso fue lo que encontró con sus tíos; ellos le proporcionaron afecto, estudios y un lugar cálido en el cual dormir. Algo que sus propios padres, nunca fueron capaces de darle.

Eleanor lloró sin saber qué hacer, ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás a la que consideró su decisión más difícil. Porque se juró que si salía por aquella puerta, sería para nunca más volver.

Lo irónico, era que ahora se encontraba justo enfrente de la casa que le había enseñado que su madre era una idiota que prefirió a un hombre antes que a sus hijos.

Una mueca de dolor le distorsionó el rostro, dolía como la mierda recordar a la que un día fue su adorada familia, fue un tormento cuando la tía Susan le contó que su madre huyó con Richie abandonando a sus hermanitos.

La peor parte fue enterarse que después del abandono, Servicios Sociales los había reubicado en hogares temporales y les habían perdido la pista. Aquello rompió con las pocas esperanzas de algún día volver a verlos.

Después de ese día solo fueron la tía Susan, el tío Geoffrey y Eleanor, desde eso ellos se volvieron su pequeña familia.

Por ello se sentía tan perra al haber decidido volver a Omaha. A pesar de todo Eleanor estaba completamente segura de querer cerrar ese ciclo.

...

Por lo que le pareció una milésima de segundo, Park creyó haber visto a alguien dentro de la casa, se maldijo una y otra vez. A penas unas horas antes había jurado olvidarse de toda esa basura y ahora, ya estaba como estúpido delante su casa otra vez.

Park bajó de su viejo impala, por años se rehusó a cambiarlo por algo mejor, la esencia de Eleanor se quedó impregnada en su vehículo, y jamás le cambiaría por ello.

Quizás Richie había regresado, aquel pensamiento le desconcertó, su cuerpo temblaba acto reflejo de la ira contenida, una ira que se apoderaba de cada molécula de su ser.

Posiblemente sería el momento de romperle la cara a ese imbécil que arruinó la vida de la chica a la que más había amado. Después de todo nadie podía culparle por desearlo, solo sería el Karma escupiéndole en la cara a ese maldito cerdo.

La mejor opción era entrar por la puerta trasera. Su lado racional se apagó de inmediato, casi pudo escuchar el clic en su cerebro al desconectar su lado pasivo. Quizás encontrarlo le llevaría más cerca de su Eleanor.

Se guió por el sendero que colindaba con la escuela, caminó unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a una vieja y roída puerta de madera.

"Si esta fuera una película de acción, este sería justo el momento de derribar la puerta de una patada" aquel pensamiento cruzó por su mente, le causó tanta gracia, que una genuina risa emanó de sí.

Decidió que sería mejor forzar la puerta, no debía de alertarle de su presencia. Aquello le resulto sumamente sencillo, puesto que los años y el hecho de estar a la intemperie, le debilitaron.

Era la primera vez que tenía acceso a la vista interior, la casa lucía mucho más pequeña de lo que imaginó por años. Las luces que bañaban cada una de las habitaciones, fueron alerta suficiente, él no se encontraba solo en aquel lúgubre lugar.

La que posiblemente era la cocina, era tan pequeña que estaba prácticamente unida al baño, el cual ni siquiera tenía puerta. Aquello le causó tristeza, nunca antes imaginó que Eleonor pudiera sufrir tantas carencias. La admiraba en demasía, a pesar de lo difícil de su situación, en ningún momento se quejó ni hizo de ello un drama.

Park trastabilló con un cerro de cajas; percibió un desagradable aroma a putrefacto, la hediondez minaba todo a su paso. Su vista recorrió la habitación en busca de quien sabe qué, sus ojos se posaron en lo que se podía apreciar como el cadáver de un animal, lo cual era una buena explicación para tan desagradable olor.

Le costó un par de zancadas llegar hasta una de las habitaciones, ni por un minuto se imaginó lo que realmente encontraría...

Eleanor, su Eleanor. Park estaba completamente seguro de que era ella. Sentía sus ojos arder, fue víctima de un incesante dolor de cabeza. No se lo podía creer, era ella, a pesar de encontrase ligeramente más alta, cosa que supuso, puesto que ella se encontraba sentada en el piso, muy cerca de una caja de madera. Largos rizos naranjas caían por su espalda, definitivamente era ella, Park jamás había conocido a una sola chica que si quiera se le pareciera.

…

Obsesionada, como se encontraba no se percató de que no se hallaba sola en la habitación, desordenaba una y otra vez las casi nulas pertenencias que todavía le quedaban aquella caja de melocotones.

— ¿Por qué? —un quejido brotó de aquella acongojada Eleanor—. Estoy segura de que estaba aquí. Es que acaso tenías que quitarme todo lo que más quería.

— Eleanor —aquella voz, la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia, es que acaso se estaba volviendo loca—. Eleanor, eres tu—dejó de escucharla, su interlocutor se quedó callado.

Ella se giró violentamente, lista para salir corriendo, después de todo aquel lugar era totalmente peligroso para ella.

Quiso correr, quiso alejarse de aquel sitio maldito. Park adivinó sus intenciones y le bloqueó la única entrada a la habitación.

—Park… Yo… No creo poder con esto… Estoy segura que solo eres un objeto creado por mi imaginación y cuando despierte te habrás ido como todo lo demás en mi vida—cada palabra estaba impregnada de un profundo dolor que le caló hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—No sé qué clase de personas frecuentes últimamente, pero si recuerdas bien, Park Sheridan no es así—quizás un tono más bromista podría tranquilizarla, el entendía que debía ser paciente, no debía ser fácil para ella regresar a aquel lugar que le había infringido dolor por tantos años.

—Park… Park… ¿Por qué cuándo estoy cerca de ti, me siento como un pequeño y débil cachorro herido?, —una sonrisa se posó en sus suaves y rosados labios.

— ¡Maldición Eleanor, a penas llevas un par de segundos de haber regresado a mi vida y ya descontrolas todo!

—Supongo entonces que debería irme… —Aquella frase fue suficiente para romper algo en su interior, él no permitiría que ella se fuera tan fácilmente, no después de haberla extrañado tanto y durante todo ese tiempo.

No lo pensó ni dos veces, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló contra su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros, podía escuchar su errática respiración y el bombeo constante y fuerte de su corazón.

Liberó a su muñeca de aquel fiero agarre, sus manos acunaron su rostro. Extrañó tanto aquella sensación de rozar sus manos sobre su piel. Lentamente acortó la distancia que los separaba para rozar sus labios con los de Eleanor. Sus manos jugaban con su mentón, su cuello, su cabello, dejando caricias furtivas por todos lados.

Eleonor podía sentir que por donde las manos de Park surcaban dejaban huella, una llameante y dolorosa marca que le hacía temblar. Eleanor fue la encargada de profundizar el beso, gritos silenciosos para poder sentirlo aún más cerca. Park se separó de ella jadeando, odiaba el hecho de necesitar oxígeno para respirar.

En aquel instante Park comprendió algo, él amaba a esa mujer, estaba completamente loco por ella, le había amado desde que estuvieron juntos en el colegio y su amor había soportado la distancia, los largos silencios de ella y dolor de los traumas juveniles de su amada.

Porque al final del día uno cree que si abraza a alguien con todas sus fuerzas, lo tendrá más cerca de él. Uno cree que se puede abrazar a alguien con tanta fuerza como para seguir sintiendo su presencia grabada en ti, cuando te separas.

Porque después de todo, ella era su arte. Y el arte es algo que trasciende a través de los años.

Fin


End file.
